


all i want is to have my peace of mind

by amosanguis



Series: Episode & Movie Tags/AUs [33]
Category: Justice League & Justice League Unlimited (Cartoons)
Genre: BAMF Batman, Dreams and Nightmares, Episode Tag, Episode: s02e06 Only A Dream: Part II, Gen, title from a song
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-25
Updated: 2016-01-25
Packaged: 2018-05-16 04:17:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5813809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amosanguis/pseuds/amosanguis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"My mind is not a fun place to be," Batman says.  </p><p>(Dr. Destiny should've listened.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	all i want is to have my peace of mind

**Author's Note:**

> Title from "Peace of Mind" by Boston.

-z-

 

_My mind is not a fun place to be._

He ignores Batman’s words – chuckles and shakes his head and dives in.

Immediately Dr. Destiny is swallowed by darkness – the kind of darkness that takes and takes and takes without ever offering any hope of returning to the light.  He feels fear, the fear he’s so used to controlling and manipulating, squirm in his stomach, wriggling up into his chest, his throat.

 _I know what I fear_ , says Batman, his voice hollow and echoing, disconnected.  There’s a distant chirping chorus, steadily getting louder, then Batman says, _I know what I fear – have a taste_.

And from the all-encompassing blackness, comes that roaring chirping and suddenly Dr. Destiny feels hundreds of furry bodies sweeping around him, feels needle-like fangs piercing his skin and ripping him open.

“No!” Dr. Destiny shouts, putting his head in his hands, trying to shove his fear away – searching for his powers, but the noise of the bats is drowning out his own thoughts and then he’s lost.

Finally, his power responds – he gathers it and throws it out, punching his way out of the maelstrom of noise.  When he opens his eyes, he’s in an alley.

 _Whatever nightmare you think you can come up with for me_ , Batman says, his voice still disconnected, still echoing in some space behind Dr. Destiny, _is nothing compared to the ones I already have_.

There’s a gunshot and then a scream, a man yelling: “ _Run!”_   Dr. Destiny turns, trying to find where the sounds were coming from, but as he whirls around in circles – he sees that he’s alone.

He turns one more time – and comes face-to-face with the barrel end of a .38 special.  He sees only the gun – can’t quite seem to focus on the man holding it – and then there’s a flash of light and a scream and the same man from before yelling: _“Run!”_

Dr. Destiny turns to run, but he’s met with the barrel of another .38.  Again, there’s a flash, then a scream, then _“Run!”_

It happens over and over.  A never ending cycle of _flash, scream, “Run!”  Flash, scream, “Run!”  Flash, scream, “Run!”  Flash, scream—_

“Like I said,” Batman says, suddenly swooping out from the shadows – eyes blazing red and fingers elongated into terrifying talons, “my mind is not a fun place to be.  Now,” his claws grab Dr. Destiny by the throat and squeeze, “ _run_.”

Batman throws him away with a snarl and instead of landing on the concrete of the alley, Dr. Destiny wakes up on the concrete floor of the warehouse – Batman looming over him.

Dr. Destiny can’t help it – he screams.

 

-z-

 

End.


End file.
